Farewell
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Uma história sobre Fushimi e Totsuka que aconteceu dois anos antes da primeira temporada. Presente de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi!


Presente atrasado para minha amiga Chibi! Tentei um novo formato com a POV e trabalhei sem epítetos, então isso pode parecer mais repetitivo que o normal, mas espero que goste! ;-;

 **Notas:** Tentei me manter ao canon, o que significa sem apelidos e Fushimi fala "Tch" em vez de "Tsc" '.' E honoríficos são importantes, então mantive eles!

 **Disclaimer:** K não me pertence, etc, etc.

* * *

 **Farewell**

O sol começava a aparecer no horizonte, seus raios ainda enfraquecidos pela névoa da manhã de inverno. Iluminado por aquele calor aprazível, Totsuka espreguiçou-se a caminho do mercado, dedicando alguns segundos para apreciar a beleza de mais um dia. Era raro que ele conseguisse sair sozinho. Kamamoto ou algum dos membros mais novos sempre o acompanhavam. Sentia falta da conversa, mas fazia bem ficar só com os próprios pensamentos de vez em quando. Com a chegada de Yata e a saída de Fushimi, tinha muito a ponderar.

Talvez por estar tão distraído com suas reflexões e a contemplação da vida, Totsuka não notou o pequeno grupo que estava o seguindo. Isto até ser abordado por alguém alto e robusto, cachos tão laranjas quando labaredas e uma cicatriz adornando a face morena. Não era difícil imaginar o que o homem queria consigo. A queimadura era tão evidente quanto a ira e o oportunismo que distorciam os olhos verdes profundos.

"Quem seria o senhor...?" Totsuka perguntou calmamente ao ruivo que o encarava, curioso.

"Um dos executivos da Homra e não consegue nem mesmo reconhecer um de seus rivais? Não é a toa que te acham o membro mais fraco." O homem tirou um canivete de dentro do bolso, manuseando-o como se fosse um brinquedo.

"O senhor não parece ser um dos azuis." Totsuka disse num tom de falsa tranquilidade, dando um pequeno passo para trás. Nada no ruivo à sua frente indicava senso de piedade ou hesitação. O mesmo podia ser dito da dúzia capangas ao seu redor, todos um tanto familiares. "Ah!" Exclamou repentinamente ao dar-se conta de quem aqueles eram. "Os gangsteres italianos que invadiram nosso território há algumas semanas... De Martelo...?"

"Di Matteo! Sou Lorenzo Di Matteo!" rosnou, mas logo sua feição mudou, seus lábios se contorcendo num sorriso perverso, ostentando a óbvia sede de vingança. "Seu rei fez o favor de nos atacar covardemente semana passada." Andando de um lado para o outro, Lorenzo passou um dedo na lâmina do canivete, ansioso para usá-lo. "Deixou meu irmão Stefano em péssimo estado."

"Ehhh... King não costuma usar estratégias de baixo nível." Totsuka deu um pequeno passo para trás, mas se deteve ao notar a movimentação dos outros homens. "Para falar a verdade, ele sempre lida de frente com oponentes. Então," A esse ponto estava tentando ganhar tempo, pensando em como se livrar daquela situação. "sinto dizer que a culpa de terem sido dizimados recai sobre sua família." Disse lentamente, de maneira casual, surpreendendo-se com o quão indiferente tinha soado.

"Ora, seu...!" Não demorou para que todos os homens sacassem suas armas. "Te mostrarei o que acontece com aqueles que desrespeitam a família Di Matteo!" Lorenzo exclamou e, sem necessidade de ordens, seus capangas se reposicionaram ao redor de Totsuka, formando um tipo de ringue.

Já imaginando que a situação se complicaria, Totsuka se pôs a correr, desviando dos primeiros golpes desferidos contra si enquanto a aura vermelha envolvia uma de suas mãos. Ele não era muito ágil, mas era relativamente bom em ler os movimentos dos inimigos. Na primeira abertura que teve, saiu do círculo de homens e abriu a mão, deixando a aura sair em formato de borboletas de fogo que serviram como distração temporária. Sabia que não duraria muito tempo num embate tão desbalanceado, então sua única opção era se esconder e chamar por reforços.

"Volte aqui!" um dos capangas gritou e antes que Totsuka pensasse em se virar, o impacto de algo o levou ao chão. "Heh! Peguei você!"

"Bom trabalho." Lorenzo se pronunciou detrás de seu subordinado, a mesma malícia de antes se misturando às palavras enquanto se aproximava.

Com um corte no ombro e uma faca ensanguentada agora em mãos, Totsuka tinha recuado de encontro à parede. A dor aguda no braço e o sangramento contínuo o deixavam cada vez mais zonzo e fora de si, tanto é que chegou a considerar cauterizar a ferida, mas refletiu e não viu muitas vantagens em fazê-lo. Pânico começava a tomar conta de seu corpo, mas mesmo a adrenalina não diminuía a dor. Com a visão turva, levantou o braço e deixou a aura vermelha fluir. Se conseguisse fabricar apenas mais uma distração, mínima que fosse, teria mais chances de sobreviver. Concentrou-se o máximo possível, sentindo o calor tomar conta do ar ao seu redor e num instante uma parede alta de chamas vermelhas surgiu entre ele e os gangsteres.

Gritos de surpresa se fizeram ouvir, mesclados com berros de dor e clamores por piedade. Totsuka ficara tão deslumbrado que acabou esquecendo a situação em que se encontrava, soltando a faca. As labaredas eram familiares, calorosas e convidativas, mas ao mesmo tempo gélidas e distantes, transparecendo frustração e isolamento. Não demorou para as chamas retrocederem, abrindo caminho para um rapaz moreno passar, adornado por uma aura azul indiferente.

"Fushimi..." suspirou, a voz falha e áspera, o sorriso dolorido no rosto.

Fushimi era um garoto interessante. Inteligente e determinado, com uma necessidade de se conectar que foi danificada pela família disfuncional. Ele depositava imensa confiança em pouquíssimas pessoas, mas quando essa confiança era quebrada, traída... O dano era maior do que ele podia imaginar. Era o que dava o brilho distinto ao olhar dele, mascarando a leve apreensão que sentia.

"Azul realmente combina com você..." Totsuka conseguiu murmurar enquanto sua visão embaçava, seu sorriso sempre presente no rosto. Aos poucos a dor aguda no ombro se transformava num ruído branco, tomando conta de sua mente conforme a consciência se esvaia. Pensou ter ouvido um familiar "tch" pouco antes de a escuridão o levar.

-~x~-

Totsuka era um perigo, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Ele era bastante perspicaz e compreensivo, mas isto parecia vir ao custo de prudência e sorte. Fushimi odiava aquilo. Ele não entendia como alguém podia escolher ser tão descuidado a ponto de acabar numa situação como aquela, estirado no chão sobre uma poça de lama misturada ao próprio sangue, ainda exibindo a característica expressão sorridente.

"Tch." Fushimi reclamou mais uma vez, guardando as facas que usara nos gangsteres momentos atrás. "Você sempre foi um problema." murmurou ao se aproximar e avaliar o corte. Não era muito profundo e provavelmente fecharia sozinho visto que passou longe de qualquer veia grande ou artéria, mas havia a possibilidade de infecção. Lidar com aquilo seria puro aborrecimento, mas algo o impedia de simplesmente deixar Totsuka ali, desamparado. Talvez sua saída da Homra fosse recente demais, talvez sentisse que devia algo a Totsuka desde o dia em que ele e outro homem irritante salvaram sua vida. Suspirando, Fushimi levou uma mão à cintura de Totsuka e passou o braço sadio dele em volta dos ombros, levantando-o, surpreso com o quão leve ele era. Incerto do que se passava na própria mente, seguiu para a base da Scepter 4 sem mais delongas.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Fushimi se apresentou da sede do clã azul. Guardas verificavam o acesso de todos aqueles que tentavam entrar, mas eles não se atreveram a barrá-lo. Nisso, seguiu direto para a enfermaria, ignorando os olhares direcionados para si.

Para sua surpresa, se deparou com o cômodo vazio. Bufou e colocou Totsuka na cama mais próxima. Checou o PDA e como deduziu todos os médicos e enfermeiros de plantão foram enviados para lidar com uma emergência. Fushimi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a irritação que borbulhava em si. Tinha passado nos testes e fazia parte da divisão de inteligência há apenas alguns meses, mas ainda faria questão de reclamar com Munakata quando tivesse a chance. Mandar todo o pessoal disponível era insensato.

Não tendo o que fazer além de se adaptar à situação, Fushimi pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros para tratar dos ferimentos de Totsuka. Para fazê-lo, no entanto, precisaria se livrar tanto da blusa quanto da camisa dele. Foi nesse momento que hesitou. Não queria admitir, mas se importava. E a expressão de dor, ainda sorridente, de Totsuka só servia para deixar aquilo mais claro. Suspirando pesadamente, avaliou a ferida mais uma vez, constatando claros indícios de infecção, e decidiu-se.

Com cuidado, abriu blusa de Totsuka, retirando-a com calma. A camisa por baixo estava ensanguentada e suja, além de estar por dentro da calça, a qual não ousaria tocar. Desistindo de ser delicado, Fushimi abriu o kit e tirou uma tesoura de lá, cortando o tecido manchado de sangue de cima a baixo com movimentos hábeis, expondo a pele alva ao ambiente resfriado pelo ar condicionado. Com cuidado, limpou em volta da laceração, higienizando bem o local antes de desinfetar o corte. E dessa vez não teve piedade, seria mais fácil se Totsuka acordasse. Mas isto não aconteceu, nem mesmo com o ardor da medicação. Dando de ombros, finalizou o curativo simples.

"É estranho sorrir mesmo num estado tão miserável." comentou consigo mesmo ao se afastar para pegar uma daquelas camisolas hospitalares que ajudaria a proteger o corpo debilitado de Totsuka da friagem e facilitaria uma futura avaliação médica. "Ele não está nem mesmo consciente..."

Por algum motivo que desconhecia, a frustração sentida até pouco tempo atrás desapareceu. Com cuidado, Fushimi passou os braços de Totsuka pelas mangas da camisola e levantou o tronco dele para amarrar a peça nas costas, mas parou repentinamente. Uma cicatriz grande, com extremidades irregulares e grosseiras, manchava a área entre as escápulas dele. Não parecia ser resultado de queimaduras ou cortes. Era mais como se tivessem arrancado a pele naquela região de uma só vez, num bruto e traumático puxão. A única coisa capaz de tirar a atenção da mancha era a esplendorosa insígnia do clã vermelho na altura do coração. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, atou a camisola e deitou o corpo de Totsuka mais uma vez. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e tentou se distrair com qualquer coisa.

"Tch." exclamou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Não demorou a ser tomado pela curiosidade. Estava estranhamente atraído ao que causara aquela cicatriz. Sua primeira suspeita foi Suoh Mikoto, mas por mais que quisesse acreditar naquilo, seus instintos apontavam para outro. Colocando a culpa no tédio, sacou seu PDA mais uma vez e hesitou. No fim das contas, sua saída da Homra ainda era recente demais. Encarou a tela por alguns instantes antes de suspirar pesadamente e mandar uma mensagem a um de seus contatos. Feito isto, ocupou a mente com a pesquisa.

Totsuka tinha algumas infrações escolares e poucas menções em relatórios policiais. O que chamou atenção, no entanto, foram todos os registros feitos num único pronto-socorro datados de anos atrás. Tentou negar a si mesmo, mas aquele padrão era familiar demais. Continuando, procurou a certidão de nascimento e encontrou papeis de adoção e certificados de óbito arquivados. Ver tudo aquilo foi quase que um choque. Já tinha imaginado algo similar em relação a Totsuka, mas ver a razão para as impressões que tinha tido dele foi impactante e ao mesmo tempo previsível.

Voltou o olhar a Totsuka. Ele foi uma das poucas pessoas que não conseguiu afastar, mesmo depois de tanta hostilidade lançada contra ele. Muito pelo contrário, Totsuka chegou a dizer que "meio que gostava" de Fushimi após uma discussão bem desagradável. Não o entendia. Sempre dando conselhos desnecessários, fazendo convites para participar de seus hobbies absurdos, iniciando contatos repentinos e inconvenientes, julgando com olhos compreensivos. E sobretudo aquele sorriso irritante quase perpétuo no rosto. Sorriso este que se distorcia ao deixar um gemido de dor escapar pelos lábios. Fushimi voltou a atenção ao PDA imediatamente, fingindo total concentração.

-~x~-

Totsuka abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se aos poucos com a claridade. Olhou ao redor sem se mover, deduzindo logo que estava nas instalações do clã azul. O olhar recaiu sobre Fushimi, que estava com o cenho franzido e o olhar distante.

"Fu-" tentou falar, mas a garganta estava seca e áspera, resultando numa crise de tosse que fez seu ombro latejar de dor. Ofegou e umidificou os lábios, recuperando-se aos poucos. "Fushimi..." chamou após alguns segundos diante da falta de reação dele. "Você me salvou? Parece que não me odeia tanto assim..." finalizou, sorrindo.

De inicio Fushimi mal se moveu, visivelmente irritado. Após longos segundos de silêncio ele enfim decidiu encarar Totsuka, seu o olhar diferente do que se lembrava. A mesma necessidade de distância mesclada com uma leve preocupação e hostilidade. Mas havia algo a mais, uma sutil nuance de... Dó?

"Obrigado." Totsuka agradeceu, tentando estabelecer uma conversa diante de mais um período de silêncio. Não era difícil concluir que Fushimi sabia de algo, tinha descoberto alguma coisa. Ele tentava tanto esconder o que sentia e acabava se expondo nos mínimos detalhes. Totsuka suspirou e sentiu uma fisgada no ombro. Colocou a mão sobre o local e só então notou a roupa que estava usando. "Precisei de cirurgia?" perguntou num típico tom de falsa aflição. "Eu só trouxe dinheiro para as frutas!"

"Ugh." Fushimi revirou os olhos. "Foi apenas um corte, você mal perdeu sangue. Deve ter desmaiado por alguma razão estúpida." As palavras eram rudes, mas a voz não transpassava nada além de desinteresse.

"Haha! Estou resfriado." explicou, acreditando que aquilo esclareceria tudo. Ao se deparar com um olhar confuso e incrédulo, continuou. "Nevou há alguns dias-" calou-se quando Fushimi ameaçou se levantar. "Você é rápido em assumir, Fushimi." disse seriamente, conseguindo a atenção dele de volta, juntamente com um olhar ameaçador. "Provavelmente pensa que sou imprudente, não é?"

Fushimi permaneceu calado. Totsuka já sabia a resposta, mas tentar conseguir uma reação dele era sempre interessante. Era também a oportunidade perfeita para fazer com que ele se soltasse um pouco mais. O que, para sua surpresa, estava sendo extremamente difícil desta vez. Estava certo de que algo acontecera enquanto estava inconsciente e isto começava a deixá-lo inquieto.

"Fushimi está denso hoje. Já que fui tamanho incômodo para você," disse enquanto tentava desatar os laços da camisola com uma mão. "acho melhor te compensar. Eu realmente não trouxe muito dinheiro, então espero que meu corpo-"

"HA?!" Fushimi finalmente se pronunciou, levantando da cadeira e dando um passo para trás, surpresa e incredulidade decorando a face dele. "No que está pensando?!"

"Não serve?" Totsuka perguntou, se fazendo de inocente. "Kusanagi-san disse que isso serviria em qualquer situação."

"Kusana-" Fushimi se calou ao notar o sorriso alegre que brotava no rosto de Totsuka, lançando um olhar perigoso para ele, que apenas riu.

"Kusanagi-san estava brincando quando disse isso." falou em meio ao riso. "Mas serviu para conseguir uma reação genuína de você, Fushimi."

"Totsuka-san," disse rispidamente, deixando a irritação transparecer. "volte, por favor." Mesmo rangendo os dentes, manteve o respeito.

"Haha! Mesmo que eu queira, não posso sair daqui vestindo isso." indicou casualmente a roupa que usava.

"Tch." Fushimi suspirou pesadamente, voltando a se sentar. Lidar com qualquer membro da Homra era cansativo, mas Totsuka fazia questão de ser o pior deles.

"Fushimi parece ter se ajustado bem aos azuis. O novo rei – Munakata-san, certo? – parece ser um homem correto."

"Só estou aqui há dois meses." explicou e suspirou mais uma vez. "Não acho que você e o capitão se dariam bem." Pouco a pouco Fushimi parecia ficar confortável o suficiente para participar de um diálogo. Apesar do progresso ele ainda usou o PDA como barreira, divergindo o olhar para a tela. "Mas vocês tem um hobby em comum."

"Oh!" Totsuka brilhou em contentamento. "Falando assim você me deixa curioso, Fushimi!" Estava entusiasmado de fato, mas algo sobre toda aquela situação ainda o inquietava. Era um sentimento misteriosamente sombrio e instintivo, que chegava a revirar seu estômago.

"Capitão Munakata é bem sério quando se trata de quebra-cabeças." Desde o olhar à linguagem corporal, tudo sugeria que Fushimi estava cutucando a fissura na máscara que Totsuka usava. Se ele fazia isso intencionalmente ou não, não sabia dizer.

"Os tradicionais?" Totsuka agiu como se nada estivesse acontecido, apenas ficou mais atento ao que via.

"Hum?" Fushimi ficou genuinamente confuso, talvez por ter sido pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

"Ele gosta dos quebra-cabeças tradicionais?" O sorriso no rosto era involuntário a esse ponto. Sem perceber Totsuka já estava tentando reconstruir a barreira entre ele e Fushimi, que permaneceu calado em confusão. "Aqueles com várias pecinhas que precisam ser encaixadas..." usava um tom de falsa inocência que sabia que irritava a muitos. Era sua resposta à vulnerabilidade, algo tão automático que já era como uma segunda natureza. Relaxou um pouco quando Fushimi bufou e revirou os olhos.

A conversa chegou ao fim de repente, nenhum dos dois disposto a continuá-la. Totsuka foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, sem querer, quando seu estômago roncou alto. Só então se lembrou que não tinha comido nada. Mas um momento de silêncio se estendeu entre os dois, até que foi interrompido por mais ruídos e pela risada de Totsuka. Fushimi tentou permanecer o mais sério possível, mas uma leve curva prepotente nos lábios o denunciou.

"Anna queria crepes de morango para café-da-manhã." Totsuka explicou sem que lhe fosse perguntado. "Eu estava a caminho do mercado quando fui atacado."

"E nenhum daqueles delinquentes foi inteligente o suficiente para te acompanhar." Não foi uma pergunta.

"Hoje o bar está fechado para faxina. Kusanagi-san segurou todo mundo-"

"Então você escapou."

"Hahaha..." Totsuka riu nervosamente. " Fui pego..."

Fushimi suspirou e levantou-se, indo até um dos gabinetes de suplementos. Tirou dois pacotes de biscoitos de lá e os jogou na direção de Totsuka, que os pegou com alguma dificuldade.

"Você é realmente um bom garoto, Fushimi." Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a se sentar e mexer no PDA.

E com isso a calmaria se estabeleceu, entrecortada ocasionalmente pela mastigação ruidosa de Totsuka. O clima entre eles voltava à tranquilidade de antes aos poucos, resultando em Totsuka oferecer alguns dos biscoitos a Fushimi, que os aceitou e comeu calado, ainda distraído com o aparelho em mãos.

A quietude convidou Totsuka a pensar, a sensação que teve minutos atrás pairando em sua mente. Foi estranho se sentir daquele jeito, como se estivesse encurralado numa situação de vida ou morte. Situações do tipo já tinham acontecido antes, mas nunca tinha sido tomado por aquele sentimento. Era assim que outros se sentiam quando os pressionava para fora de suas zonas de conforto? E quanto a Fushimi? Ficar tão exposto e indefeso daquele jeito foi horrível. No fundo sabia que havia um motivo para todo o desconforto, mas também acreditava veemente que não ainda era capaz de encarar esse motivo ou de admitir sua existência.

Quando deu por si, o silêncio tinha ficado confortável. Era como se a turbulência de antes não tivesse acontecido. Ao olhar para Fushimi viu que ele também tinha se acalmado, e ao que tudo indicava estava mandando mensagem para alguém, verdadeiramente entretido. Sorriu, um sorriso genuíno dessa vez, admirando a serenidade que se estabeleceu. Estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo quando a porta da enfermaria foi aberta de supetão e por ela entrou uma mulher usando um uniforme bastante revelador, exibindo uma expressão séria.

"Fushimi. Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para trazer um dos executivos do clã vermelho para cá." A severidade com o que ela falou chegou a assustar Totsuka, que imediatamente olhou confuso para Fushimi que por sua vez tinha se endireitado em posição de sentido.

"Tenente Awashima. Ele foi atacado e ferido não muito longe daqui. Os agressores ainda estavam na região, então o trouxe para cá para ser tratado. Mas como pode ver toda a nossa equipe médica foi despachada." apesar da postura de respeito, a voz de Fushimi era languida, transparecendo o quão farto estava de toda a situação.

"Bem..." Awashima começou, já desbalanceada, desviando o olhar para Totsuka. "Estão aqui para buscá-lo." informou ao mesmo tempo em que uma figura alta e esguia entrava no cômodo, trazendo consigo uma sacola.

"Geh- Kusanagi-san..." Totsuka não estava muito animado em ver Kusanagi.

"Totsuka-chan~" O sorriso forçado nada contente indicava que receberia uma bronca mais tarde. "Trouxe algumas roupas para você. Se troque e vamos." Kusanagi disse num tom mais sério, jogando a sacola na cama de Totsuka. "Não queremos abusar da generosidade dos azuis."

Totsuka tirou as roupas da sacola, olhando Fushimi de lado, que apenas virou o rosto e murmurou seu "tch" característico. Com um sorriso no rosto, levou as mãos às costas, pronto para tirar aquela camisola. De repente um rangido alto o fez pular na cama. Awashima tinha puxado a cortina do leito o mais rápido que conseguiu, lançando um olhar incrédulo para ele. Após se recuperar do susto, voltou a se despir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Fushimi," ouviu Awashima dizer após limpar a garganta. "o capitão espera um relatório detalhado até o fim do dia."

"Já o informei que precisarei da declaração oficial quanto à condição da enfermaria." o tom presunçoso de Fushimi arrancou uma risada baixa de Totsuka, abafada pela camisa que estava colocando.

"Reporte ao capitão após escoltar os vermelhos para fora daqui." Awashima falou calmamente e saiu da enfermaria sem nenhuma outra palavra.

"Ela falou como se não estivéssemos aqui..." Kusanagi comentou. Era possível notar o sorriso dele apenas no tom de voz.

Momentos depois Totsuka saiu detrás das cortinas, agora propriamente vestido com uma camisa e cachecol, o casaco ainda em mãos. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, recebeu um sopapo de Kusanagi, que sorria perigosamente. Totsuka buscou Fushimi com o olhar, pedindo ajuda mudamente, mas este tinha se afastado, temeroso.

"Ai..." reclamou, levando a mão à cabeça. "Não podia ter esperado, Kusanagi-san?"

"Mikoto e os outros lidaram com os Di Matteo." De repente o ambiente voltou a ficar sério e pesado. "E você preocupou nossa princesa, idiota."

"Anna..." murmurou tristemente indo em direção à porta. "Kusanagi-san, podemos ter crepes de morango no almoço?"

"Só porque hoje é um dia especial. Mas você irá limpar a cozinha depois, sozinho." respondeu animado, saindo pela porta atrás de Fushimi.

"Ehhh! Mas estou machucado!" se fez de inocente. "Diga a ele, Fushimi!"

Fushimi não estava interessado em participar da conversa, isto era claro. Ele ficara calado todo o caminho até os portões na base da Scepter 4 e sua hesitação apenas fez Totsuka sorrir.

"Apareça no bar mais tarde." Totsuka tinha consciência dos olhares dos azuis sobre eles, então o convidou num tom de voz mais baixo. "Tenho certeza que Anna ficará feliz em te ver. King também." A conversa que tiveram e a lembrança daquela sensação desconfortável o fizeram omitir a ultima pessoa de quem queria falar.

"Tch." foi a resposta dada.

Kusanagi empurrou Totsuka para fora da propriedade, murmurando um "obrigado" ao passar por Fushimi e seguiram direto para o mercado.

-~x~-

Desde a morte de Suoh Mikoto caos pairava sobre a cidade de Shizume. Gangues lutavam umas contra as outras disputando territórios, strains mercenários agiam com mais liberdade, membros da Homra lutavam para que o respeito do clã não morresse também. Tudo isso resultou em mais e mais relatórios a serem feitos.

Fushimi estava exausto após arquivar os casos de Suoh e Totsuka e lidar com a patética reação de meros lacaios do submundo não era nada além de puro aborrecimento. Não fazia questão de esconder a frustração que sentia, conseguindo assim encobrir todo o estresse que o consumia. Mas para seu infortúnio, seu chefe era esperto demais. Com a mesma destreza com que montava quebra-cabeças, reconheceu o que se passava na cabeça de Fushimi e insistiu para que tomasse um dia de folga em meio à confusão.

"Tch." reclamou ao descer do trem, o buquê em mãos sendo realçado pelas roupas escuras. O frio do inverno parecia mais severo este ano, então se muniu de peças pretas e grossas.

Ao contrário do centro da cidade, a costa estava extremamente calma. O governo emitiu uma declaração oficial sugerindo que civis se mantivessem longe das ruas para que não fossem envolvidos no transtorno geral do país. Ainda assim, era surpreendente ter apenas o som do vento cortante e o barulho das ondas ao seu redor. Era quase quieto demais. No fundo, Fushimi esperava ouvir uma voz aguda e impertinente, uma risada cálida ou nervosa, as melodiosas notas de um violão... Talvez com um grave "hunf" no fundo, suave o suficiente para deixar transparecer um raro sorriso no rosto. Tudo isso acompanhado de conversas calorosas e gritos incômodos resultantes de alguma briga idiota, seguidos de repreensões num tom materno...

"Tch!" Fushimi libertou-se dos pensamentos inconvenientes, daquele calor distante que nunca o fez se sentir confortável. Suspirou e ajeitou o cachecol que o envolvia, tapando a boca e o nariz. Apesar de tudo, o frio e a solidão do inverno não combinavam consigo.

Continuou sem caminho, desta vez pisando na areia. O rangido das botas indo de encontro aos grãos molhados era estranho aos seus ouvidos. A ansiedade dentro de si aumentava a cada passo dado, fazendo os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Não era nervosismo, não havia motivo para aquilo. Era mais provável ser incerteza. Sua mente trabalhava incessantemente, ora lembrando de um passado distante, ora imaginando o que sentiria ao chegar ao seu destino. Desconforto era uma certeza, mas o que mais? Tristeza? Uma estranha e mórbida satisfação? Solidão e empatia? Raiva e inconformismo? Medo? Culpa? Estreitou os olhos, querendo estalar a língua mais uma vez, mas algo o impedia.

Deteve-se à beira-mar e se sentou numa pedra baixa, com ambas as mãos no bolso e o buquê sendo segurado pelo cotovelo. Encarou o horizonte. O céu e as nuvens estavam tingidos de vermelho pelos raios do sol poente, dificultando a aparição de estrelas. Para completar, o oceano agitado refletia o carmesim do céu, resultando numa vista de tirar o fôlego.

Fushimi suspirou e se deixou levar pelos sons mais uma vez. As ondas suaves indo de encontro à areia, estridentes contra as pedras, geravam um conforto aconchegante. Já o vento que passava pelas aberturas da caverna próxima dali era de arrepiar. Quantos relatos já tinha lido sobre aquela caverna? Acidentes, assombrações, ataques cometidos pelos vivos... Fushimi já tinha uma história com fantasmas, mas os acontecimentos dos últimos dias o afetaram mais do que ele jamais admitiria. Porem não tinha como negar o calafrio que veio ao ouvir o assobio antes mesmo de sentir a força do vento.

"Fazer deste lugar um túmulo... Que mau gosto." murmurou baixo para si mesmo, como se não quisesse que outros o ouvissem.

Fushimi tinha imaginado como seria estar ali várias e várias vezes. Os primeiros pensamentos vieram ao receber o dia de folga. Por algum motivo visitar essa praia em especifico foi a primeira coisa em sua mente, seguida por inquietação. "Será desagradável", pensou. Na manhã seguinte, imaginou-se se entregando à toda a raiva e frustração acumuladas nos últimos anos. Receio o atingiu ao comprar o buquê de flores, culminando em culpa, a qual presumiu que não desapareceria tão cedo. A viagem de trem foi solitária, mas sua mente agitava-se com a possibilidade se sentir tristeza. A caminhada na areia úmida foi aconchegante, apesar das lembranças inoportunas. Naquele momento pensou que talvez, só talvez, seria bom continuar sentindo isso até o final do dia.

Ao chegar à costa rochosa, no entanto, não sentiu nada. Nada do que imaginou que sentiria, pelo menos. Olhar para o horizonte em chamas e ouvir o som das ondas e do vento noturno, sendo banhado pela pálida luz da lua minguante e molhado pelos ocasionais flocos de neve não resultou em nenhum sentimento que Fushimi conseguisse nomear. Não sabia ao certo se já tinha sentido aquilo alguma vez, mas podia dizer que não era algo tão ruim.

"Ah..." murmurou fechando os olhos. "Aquela música de novo."

Sua mente foi tomada pelo som terno das cordas de um violão. Uma voz harmoniosa e feliz acompanhava o instrumento, denta vez sem som algum no fundo. Até o mar parecia ter se acalmado em favor à música calorosa, tão próxima que parecia estar sendo tocada do seu lado. Fushimi abriu os olhos lentamente e viu o céu ainda mais escuro que antes. Não se lembrava de ter olhado para cima. Estava atordoado, ouvindo as notas da canção se apegarem à sua mente. O último resquício de amarelo do sol refletia numa nuvem, rodeado pelo vermelho intenso do céu. A visão lhe trouxe lembranças de costas pálidas marcadas por uma cicatriz e uma insígnia, a conclusão o incitando a falar.

"Parece que você recuperou suas asas, hum, Totsuka-san." Sua voz saiu num tom casual, tom este que não usava há muito tempo. Nisso, uma linha de pensamento chamou sua atenção. "Me pergunto se Mikoto-san tinha uma cicatriz como aquela." O comentário saiu involuntariamente e arrancou um riso de Fushimi.

Não conhecia Suoh bem o suficiente para responder aquela pergunta. Nunca tinha se esforçado o suficiente para tentar entendê-lo. Suoh sempre fora um mistério para si, e isso não mudou mesmo após se tornar um dos clansman dele. Seu desconforto dentro do clã aumentava a cada dia, culminando no ressentimento que sentia pelo próprio rei e este nunca fizera nada a respeito. Talvez fosse essa falta de reação que mais frustrava Fushimi. Suoh nunca o repreendeu, jamais caiu em suas provocações e parecia não ter entendido o ódio que sentia por ele. E em nenhum momento, nem mesmo por um instante, tinha o visto como um traidor.

De repente se lembrou da breve conversa tida com Suoh quando este ainda estava preso. Para Fushimi, o silêncio era um dos aspectos mais agonizantes da relação entre eles, e naquele dia tinha sido excruciante. Não havia necessidade nenhuma de iniciar uma conversa, mas ainda assim Suoh o fez. Tinha lhe perguntado se gostava de estar no clã azul, como se realmente se importasse. Entretanto, a falta de interesse nas palavras era clara e só serviu para irritar Fushimi ainda mais.

"Você é injusto, Mikoto-san." deu voz aos pensamentos daquele dia, sem malícia na fala. Abriu a boca para continuar, mas se deteve, aquele novo sentimento tomando conta de si mais uma vez. Lembrou-se que, por alguns instantes durante aquela conversa, tinha desistido de entender Suoh como pessoa. Mais tarde, no entanto, ao enfrentá-lo em combate, ao sucumbir e hesitar diante do opressivo poder do rei vermelho, pensou finalmente ter compreendido o maior medo dele. "Tão injusto..." murmurou ao ver os últimos vestígios de cor desaparecerem do céu.

O vento soprou forte e cortante. Fushimi olhou para o buquê em mãos e suspirou. Lírios da aranha vermelha preferiam calor. Tinha ido à área mais rural da cidade para achá-los, dizendo para si mesmo que simples rosas não combinavam nem consigo e nem com a situação. As flores tinham sido produzidas em estufas, então após uma longa viagem de trem e exposição ao clima gélido não era surpresa já estarem murchas. Mais um sinal de que aquela visita tinha durado tempo demais.

Fushimi levantou e sutilmente depositou o buquê nas margens do mar. Endireitou a coluna e colocou a mão no bolso, tirando uma faca de lá enquanto assistia a correnteza levar as flores para longe. Aquela era uma das poucas armas que carregava consigo desde sua época na Homra. Não sabia ao certo por qual razão a trouxera ou o que ela significava naquele momento, apenas sentia que algo devia ser feito. Sem hesitar, atirou a faca contra as flores, que se explodiram em chamas no contato. Um eco de cântico pairou em sua mente.

No blood! No bone! No Ash!

Ficou calado até as chamas se extinguirem e então se virou, indo embora a passos largos. Sentiu um aperto no peito, mas estava determinado a ignorá-lo.

"Você gosta daqui?" veio em uma voz rouca.

"Fushimi é completamente um dos azuis agora." se fez ouvir num tom suave.

"Você está bem do jeito que você é, Fushimi."

"Por que você escolheu esse caminho, Fushimi?"

Deveria ter se irritado com aquelas lembranças, estalado a língua ruidosamente e apertado o passo. Mas parou. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas parou e olhou para trás hesitante. Parte de si temia ver algo – alguém – ali, outra parte ansiava pela presença daqueles que se foram. Ninguém.

"Heh..." soltou um riso vazio ao notar o quão desapontado tinha ficado. E foi como se uma tempestade tivesse brotado do nada dentro de si. Foi tomado por uma confusão de pensamentos, tentando entender o emaranhado de emoções que sentia no momento. Não era saudade, nem arrependimento, muito menos tristeza. Ou talvez fosse um pouco de tudo aquilo e muito mais. Só tinha certeza do pesar que se alojava no interior de seu ser, parecendo querer consumi-lo. "Tch."

Fushimi decidiu parar de pensar por alguns instantes e se deixou levar pelos instintos e emoções. Calmamente voltou à beira-mar e olhou para as águas calmas, mais especificamente para o local no qual atirou a faca poucos minutos atrás. A cicatriz em sua clavícula coçou e como sempre levou uma mão à região. Estava quente. Um calor nostálgico que fazia parte de si há anos, que o tinha moldado na pessoa que era hoje. Com a mão ainda sobre a insígnia, permitiu seu corpo a se mover sem o restringir e inclinou-se numa breve reverência. Fushimi encarou a areia por alguns instantes, até que sentiu uma ardência nos olhos. Endireitou a coluna e deu meia volta, não questionando o que acabou de acontecer, e seguiu seu caminho.

Por que você escolheu esse caminho, Fushimi?

Ainda não tinha a resposta para a indagação de Totsuka, mas planejava encontrá-la. E já que tanto ele quanto Suoh se foram, a responderia para si mesmo antes de qualquer outra pessoa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Terminei! \o/ Mas alguns esclarecimentos!

A primeira parte da fic se passa no aniversário de Anna em 2010. Fushimi presumiu que Totsuka tinha sofrido abuso, mas na realidade ele é azarado. Não sei se Izumo e Seri se conheciam naquela época. Lírios da aranha vermelha são muito usados em funerais. Totsuka falando que meio que gosta de Fushimi veio de Side:RED. A conversa com Suoh vem da história "O Rei e o Traidor". A pergunta final de Totsuka veio de Memory of Red.

Eeee... Feliz aniversário (atrasado), Chibi! \o/


End file.
